


Please Come Back

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode 69, Other, Sadness, guess who just got to 68 and 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar





	

Vex watched Grog put Percy on the table in Scanlan's mansion. She just stood there, a blank look on her face as tears continued to fall. Every fiber of her being was focused on Percival, on how strangely serene he looked, on how still he was. She felt something press into her hand. As her hand closed around the cool neck of the wine bottle, she took a long drink. Vex didn't even bother listening to whatever Grog was saying. She glanced over to where Keyleth stood by her brother with a bottle of her own. They exchanged an understanding look and raised their bottles to one another.

Everything felt numb and painful at the same time. Vex took a blanket from the pile Scanlan's servants had made and covered Percy up. She could vaguely hear Vax talking to Kyan. _'Can't believe he was a part of this.'_ She knew he had been angry with their refusal, but she hadn't thought he'd go this far. _'Could we have prevented this if we had said yes? If Vax had been nicer about his refusal? If we had discovered the enchantment on Percy's gun sooner?'_ These thoughts kept running through her head as she idly ran her fingers through Percy's hair.

She wanted to rage and lash out. To yell at Kynan, at Ripley. At the world. But everything was numb. She was barely standing. Everything hurt from the fight and yet all she could focus on was the numbness in her chest, in her heart. _'My heart is someone else's.'_ How long ago it seems since she said those words to Saundor. And now that person was cold and dead.

Vex felt a hand tugging at her arm. She turned and looked up at the concern face of her twin. Vax started pulling to the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. They sat down together, curling around each other to the point where no one was sure where one twin started and where the other ended. Vex felt a snuffle of air against her neck as. Trinket curled up behind her. 

A pale hand reached over Vax, hugging him close. Vex grasped Keyleth's hand and held it between hers and Vax's hands. She focused on the fireflies that Keyleth had crafted as the shuffling started to die down. Everything grew quiet as the members of Vox Machina made themselves comfortable and drifted off into a restless slumber.   
_'Please come back, Percy. There is so much I have to tell you that. I thought I had time, thought that we had time. But we don't and I miss you so much. We need you,_ I _need you.' Vex thought as she drifted into sleep. _'Please come back.'__


End file.
